Odsunąć się od torów
Odsunąć się od torów – przedostatnia misja pierwszego aktu Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis W nocy z 5 na 6 października brytyjska agencja wywiadowcza MI6 dostała od Francuzów informacje o tajemniczym ładunku zmierzającym do Londynu. Dowódca MacMillan zdecydował się wysłać w ten rejon siły Special Air Service, by sprawdziły teren. Oddział złożony z sierżanta Marcusa Burnsa, Wallcrofta, Griffina oraz oddziału Bravo 9 przybył do doków Canary Wharf kilka minut po godzinie czwartej. Tam Brytyjczycy zauważyli, że doki zostały praktycznie zajęte przez bliżej nieokreślonych terrorystów. Drużyny Bravo 6 i 9 ruszyły naprzód. Najpierw zabijali nieprzyjaciół używając broni z tłumikiem, przez co nikt ich nie wykrył. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy jeden ze snajperów postrzelił jednego z członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wtedy doszło do otwartej walki w całych dokach. Po krótkiej walce SAS dostali się do ciężarówki, która miała przewozić tajny ładunek. Gdy okazało się, że w środku nic nie ma, terroryści ponownie zaatakowali Brytyjczyków. Doszło do ponownej strzelaniny.. Wewnętrzny Krąg posiadał tam bardzo duże siły. W takim wypadku Wallcroft poprosił o wsparcie śmigłowców. Te szybko zlikwidowały duże siły przeciwnika. To dało możliwość członkom SAS do kontry. Terroryści, gdy dowiedzieli się, że ich misja może się nie powieść, wsiedli do pobliskiego pociągu, po czym zaczęli kierować się na stację Westminster. SAS ruszyli za nimi na ciężarówkach jadąc po torach. Doszło do strzelaniny pomiędzy Brytyjczykami w autach, a terrorystami w pociągu. Szaleńczy pościg zakończył się wykolejeniem pociągu. W katastrofie przeżyło kilkunastu terrorystów, lecz z SAS żywi pozostali tylko Wallcroft i Burns. Dwójka żołnierzy, chociaż była przytłoczona liczebnie, chciała ochronić cywili, więc rzuciła się na Wewnętrzny Krąg. O dziwo, SAS zdołał pokonać większość z nich. Po tym resztę wrogów pojmali członkowie Bravo 2. Gdy walki się zakończyły, SAS dostali nowe zadanie: zatrzymać jadącą ciężarówkę z gazem. To im się udało, a Wallcroft poinformował MacMillana o sukcesie. Wakacje rodziny Davisów Jeżeli gracz nie włączył ograniczonej zawartości, pod koniec misji rozgrywa się krótka scena pt. "Wakacje rodziny Davisów". Tam gracz, jako amerykańscy cywil (Pan Davis) jest na wakacjach w Londynie wraz z żoną oraz córką, Sarah. Zadaniem pana Davisa było nagrywać kamerą pobyt rodziny, która obserwowała wieżę Big Ben. Familijną sielankę kończy przyjazd ciężarówki, która po chwili wybucha rozsiewając wokół broń chemiczną, która zabiła wszystkich londyńczyków wokół oraz całą rodzinę Davisów. Okazało się, że chociaż SAS złapał jedną z ciężarówek, to było ich zdecydowanie więcej i duża część Londynu jak i wielu miast europejskich padła ofiarą ataku gazowego, który zatruł wielu mieszkańców. Davis_Family_Vacation_MW3.png Postacie *Marcus Burns (grywalny) *Griffen (KIA) *Wallcroft *Redgrave *Meyers *Baseplate (głos) *Dyrektor MI5 (przerywnik filmowy) *Dowódca SIS (przerywnik filmowy) *Oficer MI6 (przerywnik filmowy) *Pan Davis (zabity) *Pani Davis (zabita) *Sarah Davis (zabita) *Cywile *Pilot Vulture 2-2 Bronie Ciekawostki * Jeśli tuż przed aktywowaniem się cutscenki Wakacje Rodziny Davisów podniesiemy jakąś broń to będziemy mogli jej używać. Nie będzie jednak możliwości zniszczenia samochodów, a jeśli strzelimy do członka WK to pokaże się informacja o zabiciu cywila. * Z niewiadomych powodów rodzina Davisów przedstawiona pod koniec gry w rosyjskiej wersji językowej nosi nazwisko "Robinson". * Początkowo Marcus Burns miał się odzywać w tej misji, lecz ostatecznie zrezygnowano z tego. * W brytyjskiej wersji gry sekwencja "Wakacje rodziny Davisów" została wycięta z powodu zaistniałych kontrowersji. Według brytyjskich cenzorów ta sekwencja jest zbyt podobna do głośnych zamachów w Londynie, które miały miejsce w 2005 roku. W tej przyciętej wersji eksplozja ciężarówki następuje w momencie zatrzymania jej przez SAS. en:Mind the Gap ru:Не прислоняться de:Vorsicht an der Bahnsteigkante es:Cuidado con el hueco Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3